


Below His Mouth

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cop Fetish, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: He had texted you all week but even more so on your trip home, so you weren’t surprised to find him standing on the other side. He looked wild in his eyes, something between lusting you and missing you.





	Below His Mouth

You barely made it through the front door before he was there, having heard Cop’s footsteps as soon as you touched the handle on the door. He had texted you all week but even more so on your trip home, so you weren’t surprised to find him standing on the other side. He looked wild in his eyes, something between lusting you and missing you.

_Jesus, I’m gonna have my mouth on you as soon as you get home, baby._

_Daddy can’t wait. You taste so good._

_Angel, come home so I can fuck you._

You gulped at the memories of those lewd messages that had made your stomach flip throughout entire meetings you were at during your two weeks apart. He knew exactly what he was doing too and you saw his smirking face before you instead of focusing on the whiteboard with things you probably should have written down.

“Welcome home, baby.”

You snapped out of it, cheeks embarrassingly pink but it made him even more pleased. He stepped closer and without thinking about it, completely by reflex, you dropped your bags and put on a tiny smile, “Rick.”

“Daddy.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” he said, hand reaching out to pull you closer by the waistband of your jeans. He unbuttoned them and you let him undress your lower half, “It’s not Rick right now. It’s Daddy.”

It made you shiver and nod - there was no doubt this was Daddy and how you had missed Daddy after two weeks apart. Cop deserved a kiss, you thought to yourself, and leaned in for a long one as soon as you were completely naked in front of him. He responded by bending down a bit to get his arms around your legs so he could lift you up from where you stood, carrying you to the bedroom and commanding you to be quiet as you squealed.

“Don’t want to disturb the neighbours, angel,” he said as he laid you down on the bed. He was so lovely, you thought as you got comfortable. Of course, Cop, of all Ricks, would fall out of his role to tell you about noise disturbance. You had met plenty of Ricks in your life but Cop was the one for you, the only one who could be the sweetest man, gentle and loving, but still push you into the mattress and call you dirty things when he entered his role. The two of you just fit together.

“I think we’ll get some complaints nonetheless, Daddy,” you smiled devilishly, letting your legs fall apart automatically at the smug face you got in return. Cop knelt on the bed, crawling closer to you and placing his hands on your knees to spread your legs further apart. _Fuck_ , you wanted him.

“Shush,” he grumbled at your cheekiness, lowering his head and causing you to tense up at what was about to come but then… nothing. He had stopped just as you felt his breath on you, making the wetness seem colder in contrast to his breathing.

“Baby…” You instinctively reached down for him but he grabbed one of your wrists.

“Hands together,” he ordered, hovering over your aching cunt and you fought the urge to squirm.

“Why? Am I under arrest?” You teased as you obeyed but Cop just gave you a raised brow and tutted quietly.

“Honey, you’re making it difficult,” the poor man looked like a disappointed puppy when he fell out of his role, “I-I-I can’t be … in the zone if you-”

“Hey,” you giggled underneath him, reaching down to run a hand over his soft but spiky hair, “Hey, hey, hey. I’m sorry, go on, you’re so sexy like that.”   

Cop seemed to gain the confidence to go on because once again, he grabbed your wrist and forced your hand away from himself. You quickly picked up on the play and put both hands above your head again, “Please, Daddy. I want it.”

And then his mouth found your cunt, the mouth that had haunted your fantasies for weeks now. When you had been away, you had found yourself daydreaming about being in this exact position every time you had been alone in your hotel room. Now, it was coming true and his tongue trailed fire over your clit, making you arch your back as its clever wiggles drove you to insensibility.

Instinctively, you lifted your legs to wrap them around his shoulders so you could pull him closer if needed. The noises the two of you were making were lewd, wet and sloppy. He was going at it like never before, humming against you and the trail of his tongue was making you pant already. You tightened your legs around him so you could lift yourself up into his lingering licks and sucks,

Cop pushed you right down on the mattress again as if to stress that he was the one in charge tonight and it did not bother you one bit. Sure, you were just about to say something smart and cheeky but in the same moment, Cop managed to spread your lips open with two fingers so he could suck your clit directly into his mouth. The intensity was so strong, an embarrassing high-pitched sound leaving your mouth and as you blushed, you heard Cop growl lowly in what you assumed was arousal.

You knew he liked this, knowing all of your buttons which could be pushed to his advantage. He had said it before, when the two of you were playing this game, told you how much Daddy loved making his sweetheart squeak and plea, and the thought of his face as he had told you back then made you do exactly what he liked.

“Please,” you pleaded, trying not to sound commanding as you told him how much you wanted him to go on, to go further. You were itching to grab his hand and guide him but you knew better than to remove your hands from above your head.

“Hmm?” Cop looked up, two fingers still rubbing up and down on each side of your swollen clit. He wasn’t rushing because he knew that a slow-build was your favourite thing. He found your eyes, noticing how desperate they were and grinned, “You really wa-want it, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you said with a breathless sigh, leaning your head back as you enjoyed the lazy strokes of his fingers.

“Or do you?” Cop teased, suddenly removing himself from you and making your pussy ache for him to go on. This was just mean.

“No! I mean... Yes!” You yelled out and propped yourself up on your elbows, opening your eyes that you had no idea when you had closed, “No as in _why did you stop_?”

“Daddy just wanted to see if you really wanted it,” Cop replied as he watched how your cunt contracted, revealing how close you were. There was no way, he did not know how torturous this was.

“Please,” you begged softly, curling your toes and feeling yourself tear up in desperation. It was not a coincidence that you chose to speak ever so quietly and angelic; Cop could never resist it and it was the only way to get anything from him, you concluded as you realised this had been his plan all along, “Daddy. Can’t I come? Can’t your baby come?”

Cop smiled as you put on your tiny voice for show, two fingers pulling the hood of your clit back so he could rub it with his thumb in just the way you liked. Immediately, you fell back down into the mattress and started gasping for air. He knew direct stimulation would overwhelm you and you arched your back with a cry as he finally let you reach your climax, feeling your legs shake without any control of them.

Your heart nearly leapt out of your chest, beating so fast as the sweet contractions were released and setting the very tiniest of nerves in your body on fire. You never noticed that Cop had stopped touching you, the world around you seeming like a blur as the pleasure of your cunt spasming was the only thing you could focus on.

It was only when the afterglow hit you and you felt him grab your wrists to lower your hands to your sides that you came back to reality. He was smiling so softly down at you and you pulled him down for a gentle kiss, one that told him just how much you adored him. You tasted yourself on his mouth, not caring much but only remembering his words from other days; _you taste like heaven, baby._

“ _That_ , baby, is how an angel comes,” he praised as he pulled back, brushing a hair away from your face.

You closed your eyes with a grin on your face, feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of your head and over your temple. After a quick forehead kiss, you heard Cop jump off the bed and shuffle around the flat.

The last thing you thought before falling asleep was how it truly had been the best welcoming you had gotten in years.

  



End file.
